List of Bosses
Bosses are common enemies in the Kingdom Hearts series. They are more difficult and often larger enemies the normal monster. Often Bosses will happen to have some kind of significant role in the storyline. List of Bosses ''Kingdom Hearts *Darkside *Wakka *Selphie *Tidus *Tidus, Selphie & Wakka *Riku *Darkside II *Leon *Guard Armor *Cards, Crank Tower *Trickmaster *Cloud *Cerberus *Sabor *Sabor II *Sabor III *Sabor Final *Clayton *Clayton & Stealth Sneak *Guard Armor *Opposite Armor *Pot Centipede *Cave of Wonders Guardian *Jafar and Genie *Jafar (Genie) and Iago *Parasite Cage *Parasite Cage II *Shark *Ursula, Flotsam and Jetsam *Giant Ursula *Lock, Shock & Barrel *Oogie Boogie *Oogie's Manor *Anti-Sora *Captain Hook *Riku *Maleficent *Maleficent (Dragon) *Riku II *Behemoth *Chimera (Final Mix) *Leon & Yuffie *Cloud II *Hercules *Yuffie *Behemoth II *Red Armor (Final Mix) *Sneak Army (Fianl Mix) *Cerberus II *Opposite Armor *Cloud & Leon *Hades *Sneak Army II (Fianl Mix) *Sneak Army III (Fianl Mix) *Rock Titan *Behemoth *Behemoth *Chernabog *Behemoth *Ansem & Guardian *Darkside III *Ansem & Guardian II *Ansem *Room Core *Artillery *Room Core II *Face *Room Core III *Main Core *World of Chaos Secret Bosses *Phantom & Clock Tower *Kurt Zisa *Ice Titan *Sephiroth *Unknown (Final Mix) ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories *Unknown (Tutorial) *Leon (Tutorial) *Guard Armor *Axel *Jafar (Genie) and Iago *Cloud *Hades *Parasite Cage *Monstro *Trickmaster *Oogie Boogie *Larxene *Gigantic Ursula *Riku Replica *Hook *Riku Replica II *Maleficent (Dragon) *Vexen *Vexen II *Riku Replica III *Darkside *Riku Replica IV *Larxene II *Axel II *Marluxia *Marluxia's Spectre *Marluxia's Angelic (Re:Com) *Maleficent (Dragon) II *Ansem and Guardian *Jafar (Genie) and Iago II *Parasite Cage II *Vexen III *Hook II *Guard Armor II *Riku Replica V *Gigantic Ursula II *Hades II *Trickmaster II *Oogie Boogie II *Lexaeus *Darkside II *Zexion (Re: Com) *Riku Replica VI *Dark-Ansem Kingdom Hearts II *Seifer (Struggle) *Twilight Thorn *Hayner (Struggle) *Vivi (Struggle) *Axel *Setzer (Struggle) *Roxas's Shadow *Axel II *Shan Yu and Hayabusa *Thresholder and Possessor *The Beast *Shadow Stalker *Dark Thorn *Cerberus *Demyx *Pete *Hydra *Pete (?) *Retro-Pete *Retro-Pete II *Leon (Squall) and Yuffie Kisaragi *Undead Pirate-A, Undead Pirate-B and Undead Pirate-C *Captain Barbossa, Undead Barbossa and Illuminator *Blizzard Lord and Volcanic Lord *Prison Keeper *Oogie Boogie Santa *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed *Scar *Cerberus II *Hostile Program *Demyx II *Orguil *Unknown *Storm Rider *Xaldin *Grim Reaper *Grim Reaper II *Hades *Jafar (Genie) *Hercules *Christmast Lock, Snow Shock and Ren Barrel *Robot *Shenzi, Banzai and Ed II *Scar's Ghost *Groundshaker *Sark *Commander Sark and Master Control Program *Organization XIII (Final Mix+) *Xigbar *Luxord *Saïx *Xemnas *Hades II *Leon (Squall) and Yuffie Kisaragi II *Cerberus III *Hercules II *Volcanic Lord *Yuffie Kisaragi and Tifa *Blizzard Lord *Pete II *Cloud Strife and Tifa *Hades III *Leon (Squall) and Cloud Strife *Cerberus IV *Leon (Squall), Yuffie Kisaragi, Cloud Strife and Tifa *Hades IV *Xemnas (Armor) *Dragoon's Ship *Inexistent World Optional Bosses *Sephiroth (3 Wing) *AntiForm and Absent Silhouette (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette II (Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette III(Final Mix+) *Absent Silhouette IV (Final Mix+) *N°4 (Final Mix+) *N°12 (Final Mix+) *N°11 (Final Mix+) *N°5 (Final Mix+) *N°6 (Final Mix+) *N°9 (Final Mix+) *N°3 (Final Mix+) *N°8 (Final Mix+) *N°2 (Final Mix+) *N°10 (Final Mix+) *N°7 (Final Mix+) *N°1 (Final Mix+) *N°1, N°2, N°3, N°4, N°5, N°6, N°7, N°8, N°9, N°10, N°11, N°12 and Organization XIII Mushrooms (Final Mix+) *AntiForm and Vexen (Final Mix+) *Larxene (Final Mix+) *Marluxia (Final Mix+) *Lexaeus (Final Mix+) *Zexion (Final Mix+) *Demyx III (Final Mix+) *Xaldin II (Final Mix+) *Axel III (Final Mix+) *Organization XIII II (Final Mix+) *Xigbar II (Final Mix+) *Luxord II (Final Mix+) *Saïx II (Final Mix+) *Xemnas II (Final Mix+) *"Enigmatric Soldier" (Final Mix+) *